voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Scandal in the Spotlight Minor Characters
A list of supporting and antagonistic characters in Scandal in the Spotlight. General Kazuyoshi Sasayama Mister Sasayama is the official manager of REVANCE. He knows that you are the secret ghostwriter in place of Ryo. He is kind and polite, but will intervene if necessary. Scandal in the Spotlight Sasayama.jpg Rina Rina is your closest friend. You took her to a REVANCE concert after you received free tickets from Ryo. She is sweet and supportive of any decision that you make, especially ones concerning your career as a scriptwriter. It's revealed in Nagito's route that her favorite member among Revance is Rikudoh Kyohei. Scandal in the Spotlight Rina.jpg Mr. Yokoyama Mr. Yokoyama is a perverted and twisted man, who fired you from your screenwriting job because you embarrassed him at the party. He is seen as an antagonist in several of the stories. In Kyohei's route he's working with the rival boyband, Grenade, and in Iori's route he's blackmailing you. Scandal in the Spotlight Yokoyama.jpg Little Yamada Little Yamada is an English Sheepdog who often sleeps in Kyohei's bed. He's beloved by Kyohei and is quite fond of you as well. At Kyohei's demand, you often take him on walks. You sometimes talk to him whenever you are troubled by something. Scandal in the Spotlight Little Yamamda.jpg Ginger Ginger is Ritsuto's pet cat who is beloved by Ritsuto and wary of strangers, but takes an immediate liking to you. Like with Little Yamada, you'll sometimes talk to her about your problems. She likes Kota because of his feline personality and dislikes Iori. Ginger.jpg Kyohei's Route Shinya Takagi Shinya is the son of Kyohei's father's producer. After Kyohei's father died, Shinya and his father moved to America, but after hearing your lyrics, Shinya came back to Japan. He made it his objective to bring Kyohei, along with REVANCE, to the top of the overseas charts. During Kyohei's main route, Shinya takes a liking to you and asks you to be his girlfriend. More coming soon... Scandal in the Spotlight Shinya.jpg Iori's Route Coming soon... Kota's Route Mayu Nanami Mayu is an actress and Kota's co-star in one of his movies. She has a huge crush on him during his main route and is later used by Kota to create a scandal in order to protect you, after a paparazzi took a picture of Kota and you at his old school. She reappears later in his stories again, having a new boyfriend and apparently moved on from Kota after he broke her heart at the end of his main story. Scandal in the Spotlight Mayu.jpg Joe Watabe Joe is Kota's inspiration being an actor. Kota was 13 years old, when he first saw him on a movie and after watching the movie he was inspired. When Kota met him in person, Kota quickly warms up to him on which you made a comment about Nagito being jealous on Joe since Kota was so kind at treating Joe. Scandal in the Spotlight Joe.jpg Nagito's Route Miyuki Miyuki is Nagito's foster older sister. Nagito, at one point, started to gain a romantic liking towards her, but was never able to confess. Some time after, she fell in love with the top fashion designer, Seiji and now lives together. Scandal in the Spotlight Miyuki.jpg Seiji A top fashion designer that both you and Nagito admire deeply. Like Nagito, he is able to tell your size by looking at your waist and bust. He fell in love with Miyuki, but he's not often very clear with his words. This eventually caused Miyuki to get mad at him and break up with him temporarily until you and Nagito were able to bring them back together. Scandal in the Spotlight Seiji.jpg Takashi's Route Coming soon... Ryo's Route Coming soon... Ritsuto's Route Coming soon... Trivia Coming soon... Category:Scandal in the Spotlight Category:Scandal in the Spotlight Minor Characters Category:Minor Characters